Still Around
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Mommy has been down lately and it's up to you and I to make her feel better." He blinked back some tears and continued his conversation with his daughter." JeffxLeila. Twist of Fate outtake.


Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: An outtake from _Twist of Fate. _Enjoy & review!

* * *

Leila was curled up on the couch staring straight through the movie playing before her. She had long since fed Joanna and laid her down for her nap. But, that still didn't keep her from falling into a slump.

Life had taken a difficult turn shortly after she moved back to Cameron with the twins. Two weeks after they had moved back, both babies had to be brought to the NCIU. At the time their health was failing. Miraculously, Joanna was pulling through day by day. Sadly, Dominic's health continued to fail until his little heart couldn't take it anymore.

"Leila!" Jeff called when he entered the house. "I'm home!"

When he got no response, he followed the sniffles until he reached the living room. He dropped his things to the floor. In minutes he was holding her in his arms. There was no need to ask why she was crying, he knew why. Truthfully, he had been crying lately too. But, he let her know it because he wanted to remain strong for her.

"I can't believe he's gone." Leila cried into his shoulder. "He never got to see the rain or the sun."

Jeff only held her and rocked her back and forth. He had been doing this for her lately and didn't mind one bit. In a way, this was how they both released their feelings on what happened. A tiny innocent life was taken away and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. If he could, he would turn back time and do everything in his power to keep Dominic from going anywhere.

"I know baby."

"I just don't get it, Jeff." She continued to cry. "Why did he have to go? He never did a thing to anybody."

"It's just how life works sometimes." Jeff was trying to choose his words carefully. "I wish everyday that he was upstairs with Joey. Wishing doesn't do anything though. The most we can do is move on. We''ll never forget him and we'll love him everyday. Baby, he's in a better place now. He's not suffering anymore or living in a hospital. Think of him as your guardian angel. He's never going to go anywhere. Dominic is going to live on in all of our hearts."

"I want him here."

"I know you do baby. Believe me, I do too." Jeff held her closer to him.

Leila said nothing more. She only cried until she fell asleep in Jeff's arms. Exhaustion had settled in on her and there wasn't much more he could do about it. Slowly, he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Gently he lowered her into the bed and pulled the covers over her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to his forehead. Quietly, he stepped out of the room and went to check on Joey.

When he set foot in his daughter's room a small smile graced his face. He tip toed over to the crib, trying not to wake her up, but when he looked down he was surprised to see that she was awake. Her big green eyes were open and she was staring at her surroundings in wonder. A small laugh escaped from his lips and he gently picked her up.

"Hey baby girl, daddy missed you." He cooed, sitting down in the rocking chair. "I hope you've been good for mommy."

She only stared up at him, a silly smile on her face.

"Mommy has been down lately and it's up to you and I to make her feel better." He blinked back some tears and continued his conversation with his daughter. "You know why sweetie? Because we love her. In times of need, family is always there for each other. Just so you know, no matter how often daddy is on the road, I'm always going to be there for you. Call me or even talk to mommy. We're the almost the same person. You'll never have to hide anything from us. In time, you'll learn that life has many ups and downs. Sometimes you'll need to talk to someone to make you feel better. Well, we can do that for you. Just like you can do that to us."

Joey's eyes were slowly drifting closed again. Jeff's words were lulling her to sleep.

He smiled down at his daughter. Not the least bit phased by her falling asleep, he continued to hold her. "We'll make this a good day for mommy. We're a family. Nothing or no one is ever going to change that." Jeff pressed his lips to her forehead and got up. With ease, he placed the baby into the crib. "Night sweetheart. Daddy loves you."

Hours later Leila was up and trying to figure out where she was. After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she suddenly realized that she was in her room. Shrugging, she figured Jeff had brought her in after she fell asleep.

"Jeff." Leila called when she reached downstairs. "Baby, where are you?"

She continued to search the house until she found him out on the deck. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you."

Leila stepped outside and walked over to him. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the set up. When she reached him, she pulled him in for a tight hug, not wanting to let him go. "I'm sorry about earlier, Thumper. I just miss him is all. Nothing seems the same without him around. Sometimes it just seems so useless for me to go on. But, then I look at Joey and you..." She trailed off.

"We make it worth it."

"Yes." She cried. "Does it make me a bad person that I want to move on?"

Jeff lightly pushed her away and looked down at his lover. "Not at all. I know you miss him, we all do. But, we can't do much. The most we can do is remember him and tell Joey about him. He'll always be in our lives."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She nodded, looking away from him. It was then that she realized that the deck was decorated with candles and rose petals. She even noticed his guitar sitting in the corner. Her left eyebrow shot up in curiosity.

"What is this?"

He laced his hands with hers and led her to a chair that was set up just for her. "Well, I was talking to Joey earlier and we decided that we were going to make you feel better."

"You and Joey were talking?" A smile was tugging at Leila's lips. "Where was I for this?"

"You were asleep. Besides, it was father daughter time. You wouldn't have been allowed in even if you were awake." Jeff teased. "Now sit down."

Doing what he asked of her, she sat in the chair and watched as he got himself together. Finally, he was set up and ready to start everything.

"This is a song I had written for you at the beginning of the year, but I never got around to showing it you. Of course, you know what the deal was. There isn't any need to rehash through those memories. Up until now, I had completely forgotten about the song until I found it three days ago. Now, I'm going to grow the courage and sing it you. I love you. This is for you, Sugar."

For the next few minutes nothing but Jeff's guitar and sweet soothing voice was filling the air. Leila, choked back the tears. No matter when he had written the song, every ounce of love he has had and ever will have shined through the words.

"That was beautiful." She cried, when he finished. "I love it."

Setting the guitar down, he kneeled down in front of her. "No tears, Sugar."

"I can't help it."

Just as he was about to say something, they heard Joey's cries over the baby monitor. Leila was up in a second and running inside the house. Jeff only smiled to himself as he followed her inside. Everything was right on cue. It really did feel as if he and his daughter planned everything. She understood more than he thought. Joey was truly a special baby and he fell even more in love with his daughter.

"Someone's hungry." He heard Leila coo. His heart started to race when he heard the smile in Leila's voice. She was starting to make a break through and she didn't even realize it.

He slowly entered the room and smiled at the sight before him. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. He had never been happier than he had been at that moment. Slowly, he walked over to them and watched as she fed the infant. When she was done, together, they tucked her in.

While, Leila was putting the blanket over Joey, he went to go grab the bear that they usually put in the crib. "Here Sugar, you know she can't get through the night without it."

"Thanks, Thumper." She took the bear from him and was about to set it in the crib, but something shiny caught her eye. She set the bear in the crib and gently took the chain off it. Her eyes shined with tears when she realized what it was. Pulling the ring off the chain, she held it in her hand and turned around to face Jeff.

"I see you found it." He smiled nervously. Slowly, he pulled her to him and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

Leila smiled at his proposal. Leave it to him to be so straightforward. She handed him the ring and nodded her head. "Yes." She whispered.

"You'll marry me even though I have weird hair, tons of tattoos, and I constantly want to feel you up?" He questioned.

"I love all of that about you." Leila smirked. "You'll marry me even though I've been sad lately, I laugh loud, and I want to kiss you every second of the day?"

"Yes." He slid the ring on her finger. "You'll never be sad again. I promise to always make you and Joey happy. You guys are my life now."

"I love you, Thumper."

"I love you, Sugar."

Quietly, they slipped out of the room and went to their room. Together, they slid into bed and held each other tightly. Maybe now, they'll have their fairytale ending.

* * *

A/N: I felt like I had to write this and tie up some loose strings.


End file.
